


Redial

by theaceupmysleeveisme



Series: VLD Short Stories [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, OOC-ness, TW Suicide mention, no editing we die like men, the others are kinda mean to my blue son, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceupmysleeveisme/pseuds/theaceupmysleeveisme
Summary: “It’s just a joke. So what if we call your girlfriend?”Lance didn’t care if they called his “girlfriend”. The only problem was, it wasn’t his girlfriend they were calling.(Oneshot for now, may add more later!)





	Redial

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t say I love this, but I was bored so I decided to post.

Lance was sitting next to Allura, quietly talking with her. Shiro sat on the couch opposite to them, reading a book that Lance was certain was boring.

It had been a quiet afternoon, and all of the paladins had jumped at the chance to relax for a while.

Lance was having the perfect day... until Pidge walked in, Hunk and Keith trailing behind her.

“Afternoon, Pidge.” Lance shot his signature grin at her. His eyes flickered downwards to stare at the familiar object in her hands. “What’s... what’s going on, guys?” Pidge grinned, holding up the object. 

Lance’s phone.

“You,” she pointed at him with the phone, “were talking to someone all night last night.” A mischievous grin was on the green paladin’s face as she turned the device on.

Lance furrowed his brow. He hadn’t talked to anyone-

Oh.

Oh, no.

“It was nothing, Pidge.” Lance tried to play it off, hoping the others wouldn’t notice how stiff he was.

“Oh yeah?” Hunk asked. He grinned, holding up a pretend phone to his ear. “Hey, it’s Lance again. I know I just called last night, but I needed to talk again.”

Lance bolted up from his seat. “Were you guys SPYING on me?!” He winced at the shocked looks they gave him, and attempted to calm himself.

“No...” Pidge said. “Well, only long enough to hear a woman’s voice reply.” Lance felt the panic swelling in his chest.

They were going to find out.

“Pidge, I swear, it was nothing.” Lance hated the way his voice hitched.

“Nothing?” Pidge repeated. She grinned, turning his phone on. “Then you won’t mind us calling back.”

“NO!” It took a moment for Lance to realize just how loud he had been. But he didn’t care.

“Lance?” Allura’s voice came from behind him.

“Lance, relax.” Keith spoke up, crossing his arms. “It’s just a joke. So what if we call your girlfriend?” Lance’s cheat was heaving as Pidge went into his call history, clicking redial.

Desperate, he lunged for the phone, but Pidge tossed it up, and Keith caught it, hitting the speaker button.

The room was silent besides Lance’s heavy breathing and the sound of the phone ringing.

“Guys, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Shiro glanced at Lance, realizing that his panic was more than embarrassment. Hunk also began to look worried, and Allura moved forward to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

The click of someone picking up the other end was the final straw for Lance.

He took off at a full sprint out of the room.

“Lance!” Both Hunk And Allura called our after him, just as the voice on the other end spoke.

“Suicide hotline.”


End file.
